This invention relates generally to firearms and more particularly to a detachable scope mount assembly for hand guns and other firearms.
Telescopic type sights, hereinafter scope sights to be detachably connected on a firearm are a known expedient as is shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,835,571, 1,856,549, 2,396,404, 2,407,977, 2,475,383, 2,567,535, 4,085,511 and 4,205,477.
Such scope sights generally contain cross hairs mounted internally therein which are operatively associated with an external means for adjusting the cross hairs to zero the scope sights in assembled position for range, wind, drift, and weight charge of the bullet. When in assembled position on the firearm and properly adjusted the line of sight through the scope sight and the trajectory of the bullet will intersect at the target.
One of the main problems of detachable scope mounts is that if a change in the original zero setting for the scope sight occurs for any reason, the trajectory of the bullet will vary materially from the line of sight. For example, it is known that if the scope sight is deflected as little as 0.001" that the trajectory of the bullet in one hundred yards will vary as much as 1" or more from the target as sighted.
In the known prior art type of detachably mounted scope sights, efforts have been made to overcome this problem. The detachable scope mount assembly in accordance with the present invention is characterized by the fact that once the scope sight is adjusted and zeroed in for the particular associated firearm on which it will be used, the scope bracket assembly holding the scope sight can be connected and detached and the zero-setting for the scope sight will remain unchanged. Therefore the detachable scope mount assembly as described herein is defined as a detachable zero-set scope mount assembly.
The present invention provides an improved detachable zero-set scope mount assembly wherein a sized elongated plate is precisely affixed to the frame of the firearm and has at least one tapered guide opening which is matched and mated with corresponding tapered projections on a scope bracket assembly which holds the scope in assembled position on the firearm. This detachable zero-set scope mount assembly is so positioned on the firearm that when the scope bracket assembly is removed, the base plate does not interfere with the standard sights normally present for use on the firearm.